


The Face For It

by rhiannonhero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's life has become a miserable lie, but at least he has his face. Also known as the story where Laura teaches him the power of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face For It

Derek's stomach growled. He'd never been so hungry in his life. 

"The money from the trust will come through next week," Laura said, walking slowly through the aisles of the all-night grocery store somewhere in the humid bowels of South Carolina. She ran her fingers over the labels on cans of sweet potatoes. They read _in heavy syrup_ \--the kind his mother had used in a casserole during the holidays. It had been Derek's favorite. In another life, in another world. "Until then, we'll just have to make do."

"But it's stealing," Derek hissed.

Laura shrugged. "We'll pay them. Next week. When the money comes in." She met his eyes, put a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Derek, I know it's hard. Everything's different. But we'll get by and we'll do it honestly. In time."

Derek's stomach knotted hard with a sickening mix of hunger and guilt. He hadn't done anything honestly in a long time--not since he met Kate. He shoved the thought of her aside and brought his attention back to the cans of sweet potato. "Do you even know the recipe?"

"Of course. Well, mostly. It can't be that hard." Laura smiled softly, shoved her long, dark hair behind her ear, and said, "I'll get the marshmallows and brown sugar next. _You_ distract _her_." She flicked her eyes to the sole employee manning the store--a mousy-haired girl who might not have even been eighteen yet, she looked so young. 

"Distract her, how?"

"Talk to her."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter. Just talk to her."

"She'll be suspicious."

Laura rolled her eyes before pulling her small compact mirror from the side pocket in her purse. "Look. What do you see?"

"Me."

"Exactly. Your face. Just talk to her. Your face will do all the work."

Derek felt his cheeks grow hot, flashes of memory making him miserable: Kate's voice telling him how gorgeous he was ( _irresistible, baby_ ), and Kate whispering him that his jawline was for supermodels not teenage boys ( _so delicious_ ), and that his eyes were-- **stop**. He didn't want to think about that ever again. 

"Go on," Laura said. "Talk to her."

Derek thought about sweet potato casserole as he approached the checkout girl. He cleared his throat, looked at her name tag and said, "Hi, Darcy. I, uh, had a question."

Her eyes went a little wide and she licked her lips nervously. "Oh, uh, sure. Of course. Can I help you find something?" She moved to come around the counter, but Derek stepped in her way, shaking his head.

" _No_ , uh, no, I'm looking for a summer job and thought this might be a good place."

Darcy's heartbeat rose and she smiled, flushing even more. "You're over at the university?" Derek didn't correct her. "Mr. Walters usually hires university students in the fall, but if you're going to be around this summer, you can totally apply now. No harm in trying."

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek saw Laura moving with wolf-speed around the store, shoving food into one of the fabric bags she'd brought in with her. He chatted with Darcy about the particulars of her job, listened attentively while she complained about Mr. Walters' preference for scheduling her on Friday nights, and when Laura waved at him from outside the store front window, holding up a full bag of stolen goods, Derek told Darcy that he'd be back in the morning to apply.

As their car left the city limits, en route to an efficiency on the beach a family friend had said they could use for awhile, Derek broke into the bag of chips and kept his mind from unpleasant memories by thinking about the sweet potato casserole Laura would make in the dingy little kitchen. 

"You're a decent liar, little brother," Laura said, softly. 

Derek's mouth went dry and he gulped from a bottle of water Laura had pilfered. 

"Am I?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing you've got the face for it." There was just the barest hint of an edge to her voice. "People overlook a lot for a face like that."

Derek stared at the road ahead illuminated by headlights. The silence stretched on.

"Even me," she said finally, jerking the car from the highway onto a dirt road that led toward the efficiency. 

Derek turned away, staring at his reflection in the darkness of the car window. Desperation was all he could see. Laura might overlook it, but he couldn't. He knew the truth, and while she might suspect something, she'd never ask, and he'd never tell. At least he had the face for it.

THE END


End file.
